In a conventional wire terminal attaching structure, as shown in FIG. 1, a wire 105 for operating an auxiliary part such as a window regulator, etc., is connected to a carrier plate 103 vertically and movably attached to a guide rail 101. The wire 105 is disposed along the guide rail 101 and extends through guide tubes 109 via upper and lower wire guide portions 107, and is wound around circumferential grooves 113 on a drum 111. When one end portion of the wire 105 is wound by the normal or reverse rotation of the drum 111, the other end portion of the wire 105 is unwound.
The wire 105 is attached onto the drum 111 in a state in which the wire 105 is wound around the drum 111, and is wound and unwound in the normal and reverse rotations of the drum 111.
A cover 117 is attached to a base plate 115 and surrounds the wire 105 to prevent the wire 105 from jumping off the circumferential grooves 113 on the drum 111 when the wire 105 is wound and unwound in the normal and reverse rotations of the drum 111.
Accordingly, the wire 105 is attached onto the drum 111 in advance, and a flange 119 of the cover 117 is then fixed to the base plate 115 so that the cover 17 is assembled in a state in which the wire 105 is tensioned, thereby reducing the operability. Further, after the assembly of the cover 117, the cover 117 must be detached when the wire 105 is replaced by a new one so that the operation is very complicated. As shown by the chain line in FIG. 1, the cover 117 must be disposed to be separated from the base plate 115 so that the cover 117 is attached to the base plate 115 in an assembly line, which is an after-attaching type, thereby increasing the number of control operations and reducing the operation efficiency.